New Great Ninja War
by Laxusofsixpaths
Summary: 30 years after tobi and madara started their war a new group is out destroy the peace created by the new gokage
1. Chapter 1

BACKGROUND

It's been 30 years since the last Great Ninja War. Kakashi gave up his title as Hokage to Naruto after 20 years. Naruto, now 46 and married to his childhood admirer Hinata Hyuuga, has led Kohna into an era of peace, only now to be disrupted by a group of people claiming that they were the salvation of the human race and that the only way to save oneself from the lies of domestic peace was war and all other violence. The new group, Bōryoku guze, has conquered the Village Hidden in the Stones, and is now attacking The Village Hidden in the Sand and The Village Hidden in the Clouds. Naruto , enraged that someone is attacking his friends Gaara, still the Kazekage, and Bee, now the Raikage, sends his forces to his friends aid.

NOW

WESTERN BATTLEFRONT

The burning sand seared my eyes as I sat atop a large rock looking out at my squad. My father had placed me in charge of a small battalion of anbu corps, despite me being a anbu for only a mere 2 years. I was the youngest member there at 19. Complaints rise from the back of the squad but are quickly quelled by the returning lookout. He is reporting that up ahead there was a squad of 5 members from Bōryoku guze. The squad quickly gets up, those who just removed their masks now replacing them, readying themselves for whatever is to come. As the hazy outlines of the figures appear on the horizon we get into position. I watch the figures, becoming suspicious at how easily they were spotted. "_Something's off"_ I think to myself. A clone appears next to me and I give it silent instructions to check the other fronts. Two more pop into existence next to it and scatter in the remaining 3 cardinal directions. After a few tense minutes the figures are only a matter of meters in front of us. The head of the group shouts in a gruff voice"Submit to violence, revolt against conventional ways and kill. It will set you free!"

"Our Will of Fire will not submit that easy!" Comes a small voice in the crowd.

"Then die like ants in the way of a boot!" 3 Bōryoku guze Members all clad in red cloaks appear out of the sand, trapping us in. They quickly deal with most of the corps. I watch my troops fight calculating the best way to fight this new enemy, using those under my command as pawns. I notice the head of this group of rebellious doing the same as me. I hide behind the rock and use a clone to fight. The clone uses normal hand to hand combat techniques rather than using ninjutsu to keep my fighting style a secret. The skirmish takes only a matter of minutes, leaving me alone and with three enemies clad in red cloaks. Two of whom I had already analyzed. I pull out two three point kunai similar to that of a yellow haired hokage. I quickly weave a complex series of handsigns only known to me. "Alchemetic style. Metal Rubber Transformation" The two kunai in my hand quickly convert to rubber the sharp edges of the steel turning into soft, bouncy, rounded points. A seal also known by a yellow haired hokage appear on the kunai before being thrown, bouncing all around the enemy group. I charge in in a seemingly reckless way. One of the kunai bounces at the feet of the forward most enemy. In a flash of light blue, my body, a ball of light blue winds in hand has replaced the kunai, still continuing to bounce. Before the red clad person has time to react the swirling blue ball of winds had hit his chest. "Rasengan!" I yell as the man spirals away. I smirk as I watch the expressions on the rebels change from that of cocky victors to that of prey running in fear. The two remaining enemies attempt to run, but run directly into the second rubber kunai. This results in me appearing in front of them in a flash of brilliant light blue light. "Where are you going?" I confidently ask before hitting them both in the chest causing a small seal to appear where my hands were just laid. From there on the fight took the blink of an eye. One final flash of blue and the red cloaks flapped in the winds of the sky only to fall back to the rocky earth with a bone crushing crunch. I stare at them eyes colder than the ice my flash resembles and walk away, disappearing into the sand and haze.

NORTH-EASTERN BATTLEFRONT

The 3rd squad of group 11 had been having a lot of raids, and most were exhausted and atr their limit. A single person stood out from the rest, a young girl who appeared no more than 18 with long spiky black hair and the signature red eyes of the Uchiha clan. She stood above the hunched figures of the others in her group. Her curvy figure silhouetted against the evening sun. Many of the younger soldiers cast lustful gazes towards her, whenever she would spot a look of desire she would effortlessly throw a kunai in their direction which would leave a small cut on their cheek and a smirk on her face.

A loud shout is heard as the scouts pop out of the earth where not a thing was before. "ENEMY INCOMING! Single enemy forward front!" The entire squad groans. The busty uchiha girl sighs and announces that she will handle the approaching enemy. She gets up and makes her way towards the staggering figure of the approaching foe. She gets not but 10 meters away before her adversary falls face first into the earth. Upon closer inspection of the red robed figure she notices several odd things. FIrst he was missing both arms, though there was no sign of massive blood loss, they just disappeared. Second he was depleted of chakra. The man could barely move. Third there were many different seals on his coat. His body shutters and he turns over. "Help me!" He screams. The girl reaches down a hand. "I can help" She replies. He opens his eyes and stares into the girl's eyes. He glares into her eyes "Not from you." He spits the blood in his mouth in her face. "Kill me. Submit to violence, free yourself from peace."

"Screw your freedom" Comes a cold voice from the woods. The girl spots the source of the voice. A young man, maybe 19, with short orange spiky hair, an anbu corps uniform and mask and a three point kunai in his hand. She stares at him unable to tear her eyes away from this stranger. He glances over his eyes cold as ice and gives her a questioning glance. "You going to drool over me all day or are we going to return to your group?" He teases unable to hold back a soft chuckle. His teasing brings her out of her trance and spins on her heels angrily, more so at her than him. "S-shut up!" She stammers out with anger. Her anger only brings him to a fit of laughter. The cold features of the strangers face softening into an infectious smile. She could only frown at him for a matter of seconds before his laughter puts a smile on her face. She slowly guides him back to camp, not worrying about who he was or what his intentions.

Upon arrival a few of the leaf ninja get to their knees leaving the girl in shock, a soft unheard groan from her newfound company. "Umm since when do I get any respect?" The girl asks. A cynical voice comes from the back of the crowd "The respect isn't for you its for the son of Lord Uzumaki, the hokage." A wave of awe passes through the crowd bringing a groan out from the orange haired companion. He begins to rub the back of his head. " You people can get up now. No need to bow. Now get up. We're at war and all soldiers of the same rank and we all have a job to do. So lets drop the formalities and do our job"


	2. Chapter 2

She had no idea she had even fell asleep till she stirred the next morning to find the sheets of the neighboring cot tucked neatly under the bed and a pair of clothes neatly folded on top of them. She exits her tent expecting a calm morning as usual, but as soon as the flap of her tent opens she wished it had been a steel door that was impossible to open. She was greeted with the red stained sand of war, and the blood of countless lost lives. Fires burned through the camp, corpses littered the sand and not a single soul was left in sight, except her. Akane was unable to stay on her feet, her legs quivered and trembled until they caved in under the weight of her body. Her knees buried into the wet sand and tears streamed from her eyes as she wept over her fallen comrades. A firm hand grasped her shoulder causing her to spin hand signs already being woven as she prepared to go down fighting. She was finishing the last hand sign she noticed just exactly who this person who had grabbed her shoulder was; it was Bolt, his spiky orange hair dancing in the wind, his ice blue eyes covered in red and tears. It seemed that he too had awoken too late to save the soldiers of the garrison and it pained him greatly. She gets up enraged. "YOU! You did this! This is your fault! Either kill me or leave me! Stay away or fight me!"

The boy backs away terrified, in his countless missions, his myriad of battles, he had never seen a slaughter so terrible, and to top all that off he was being blamed for it. Bolt gently reaches down to touch Akane's shoulder only to have her knock his hand away. He finally speaks "Akane I didn't do this. I was asleep like you. I came out here to see if I could help around camp only to find everyone slaughtered. I tried to look for survivors but I still haven't found any. Who did this? Why was our tent left alone?"He quickly realizes that the who was not a single person, but a group of people. A certain group who wore red.

Akane ponders the second question for a few minutes before coming to a sudden realization. "My father!" She exclaims causing bolt to jump up from his crouched position in the red sand. "Huh?" he replies completely bewildered.

"The tent was a gift from my father. He told me it would always keep me safe from prying eyes. It would explain why no one has ever been able to find my tent without me guiding them." She explains her words difficult to distinguish because of her quick speech pattern.

"S-slow down Akane. I have no idea what you are saying"

"I believe my father cast a genjutsu of sorts on my tent keeping it from being seen by everyone unless I want them to see it." She finishes a bit more calmly than before.

"Just how is that possible. Its insane. Nothing like that has ever even been heard." Bolt reasons.

"I don't know. Its the only possible explanation I can come up with that actually makes sense." Bolt just nods knowing that he himself cannot come up with a better explanation. "So what do we do now? We've got nothing, no supplies, no provisions, no water, no allies,nothing." Bolt says harsher than he intended to but still very truthfully. Akane simply shrugs and then look at the horizon, her face set some far off objective. Bolt lets out a sigh reading the expression and guessing the goal. "lets go find the Raikage, he may help us out. I hear he's very helpful."

"Lets find out" Akane mumbles before beginning her march.

Bolt's view

I grab my kunai and rush after my new companion all while thinking that this is my fault entirely. I brought those murders here and killed this garrison. Completely engrossed in my thoughts of grief and self-blame, I don't notice Akane stop in front of me and I walk right into her nearly pushing her right into a gaping ravine. I react quickly enough to grab her arm and keep her on the ledge. I pull her back onto flat ground. "Sorry"

"Damn it. Theres no way across" Akane grumbles.

"Yes there is" I say with a smirk while pulling out a kunai. I toss the kunai across the ravine and watch it bury itself in the stump of a long dead tree. "You might want to hold on to me" I say as I grab her hand and feel her and squeeze mine blue in return. In a flash of bright blue light we have switched sides, now we stand by the blackened stump of the rotting tree, just inches from the edge of the ravine. "Closer than expected but got the job done as always." I remove the kunai from the tree and brush off the black flakes of the burnt bark from the yellowed steel and place it back its sack.

"What the hell was that!?" Akane exclaims. "How did we teleport from there to here in an instant? What the hell kind of jutsu was that?!"

"It was my grandfather's. He copied it from the second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. And now its my curse." I open my palms revealing the teleportation seal in each of my palms. "Anything I have ever touched has the corresponding seal that allows me to teleport to it. Though I simply prefer to use my grandfather's kunai. Its much more…."I pause searching for the right word, "nostalgic. I guess" I finish still not quite sure that it was the right word. Suddenly we were surrounded by hidden cloud ninja. One speaks up "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"We got here with our legs and we are here to visit the Raikage for supplies." I reply in a smart ass tone. The Storm shinobi do not seemed to enjoy my sarcasm as much as I did. I sigh loudly. "We got here by crossing the chasm" I correct still being vague. This seems to be enough for them because they stand to the side and let us pass.


End file.
